This application relates to the art of temperature sensing and, more particularly, to temperature sensing by use of a probe. The invention is particularly applicable for use in sensing temperatures within a domestic oven for cooking food, and specific mention will be made thereof. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for sensing temperatures in many other environments.
The normal operating temperature range for domestic cooking ovens is around 25.degree.-250.degree. C. The self-cleaning operating temperature is around 500.degree. C. It would be desirable to use a thermistor for sensing the temperature in both of these ranges. However, existing temperature sensing probes that use thermistors have inadequate protection against wire insulation breakdown at extremely high temperatures. It would be desirable to have a simple and reliable arrangement for protecting the wire insulation against breakdown.